<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logique by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369493">Logique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soleil et Lune [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.<br/>recueil Lawlu, moderne!UA<br/>Challenge du Sur votre 31 [11/31]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soleil et Lune [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Je remercie Soraa pour la relecture et la correction !</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis une ou deux heures, Law sentait venir la catastrophe. Luffy était anormalement calme et plongé dans ses pensées, s'arrêtant parfois pour le regarder avec un drôle d'air. Ce qui au vu de l'attitude habituelle du jeune homme, était très inquiétant.</p>
<p>L'étudiant se demanda un instant si son petit ami était malade, avant de le voir manger à son habitude lors du repas, c'est à dire pour quatre (heureusement pour eux, Luffy était très bon judoka et arrivait donc à gagner suffisamment pour se payer tous ce qu'il mangeait).</p>
<p>Lorsque le plus jeune revint finalement se coller à lui en fin d'après-midi, il crut naïvement que ça lui était passé.</p>
<p>-Dis Law...</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Comment ça se fait qu'on soit ensemble ?</p>
<p>L'étudiant dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas le regarder d'un air inquiet ou colérique. La question était tout simplement une question, et Luffy semblait juste curieux. Et puis, allez savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.</p>
<p>-Parce qu'on s'aime ?</p>
<p>-Oui, mais toi t'es genre, super intelligent et tout. Tu vas devenir chirurgien. Moi j'suis un sportif et j'suis surtout fort. Donc c'est pas logique.</p>
<p>-On ne contrôle pas ces choses-là.</p>
<p>-Oui, mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p>Law se retint de soupirer.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu es avec moi, toi ?</p>
<p>-Ben parce que t'es sympa, et que même si t'es intelligent, tu me prends pas pour un crétin. Et pi je sais pas, je t'aime.</p>
<p>Il regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs, attendant une réponse. L'étudiant l'avait vu venir, et s'autorisa un soupir. Il détestait exprimer ses sentiments, et son petit ami ne lui laissait guère le choix.</p>
<p>-Tu es une boule d'énergie terriblement positive, répondit-il sérieusement. Tu es aussi très attachant. Tu vas vers les gens sans problèmes, et tu serais prêt à tout pour eux.</p>
<p>Luffy baissa la tête sur le côté, ce que son petit ami trouvait toujours adorable.</p>
<p>-Dit sur ce ton, on dirait des reproches.</p>
<p>-Parce qu'avant de te rencontrer, je me disais que ce type de personne m'agacerait profondément. Et c'est toujours le cas. Sauf pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais tu as su me toucher. Je t'aime Luffy, et c'est comme ça.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune le regarda, avec un sourire qui s'accentua petit à petit jusqu'à devenir ce large sourire qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer, avant de sauter sur son petit ami pour lui faire un câlin, sans prêter attention à son mouvement de fuite.</p>
<p>-T'es trop chou quand tu dis ça !</p>
<p>Law soupira clairement, faisant rire le judoka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le thème suivant est "eau", et Nami viendra faire un coucou pour son plus graaaand plaisir :eyes:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>